


50 Hetalia drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boxers mentioned, Cotton Candy Fluff, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, Random AF, Scraps from my notebook, Short, Some of my own experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of Hetalia ships I wrote from the back of my notebook.  </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DenNor

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of an author's note, but hi, and thanks for stopping by to read some aph drabbles! I'm in a semi-hiatus mostly because of writer's block, so please request a pair and a prompt if you want. :)
> 
> Continue reading now~ ^^

A blank sheet of paper.

And a pen.

That's all there is.

A so-called inspiration is missing, that's what.

Until Matthias comes in the room and hugs Lukas from behind. With a small peck on the cheek, he ruffles Lukas's hair before heading out again.

With a burning face and a faint smile, Lukas begins writing.

.


	2. USUK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur needs something (or someone) more than sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _WOOO OTP <3_

"Artie, wake up."

Instead of doing so, Arthur raised an arm, located for Alfred's wrist and yanked him towards the bed.

He was heavy, all right. So Arthur gently pushed Alfred to the other side of the bed and securedly wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"I'm not getting up, and so are you."

 

.


	3. Spamano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Back off! This bastardo's mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love bella for her waffles, but let's take the time to coo over jelly roma. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **profanities.**

Waffle time was when Bella would come and visit Antonio and Lovino. 

This was one of those days when there would be a knock on the door, and Antonio coming to get it in the speed of light before Lovino could open his mouth.

In the end, the latter follows Antonio to meet the usual blonde.

This was also one of those days when the two would chatter about random, unimportant god knows what topic.

But this was not one of those days when Bella laughed at a funny statement and patted Antonio's cheek rather jokingly.

That triggered Lovi to march in, anyway.

He ran behind Antonio and grabbed the back of his shirt. Glaring at the confused Bella, he yelled:

"Back off! This bastardo's mine."

 

.


	4. RoChu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The stars are bright tonight. Dance with me, da?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /wrote this after experiencing one hell of a boring prom just yesterday
> 
> The dance was part of imagination lol

"Oh, you're here." Yao turned to the soft voice and shrugged.

"It was noisy in there, aru," he replied in an annoyed tone. "Eh.. How are you here?"

Ivan only shrugged. With a smile, he pulled Yao to his feet.

He looked up, and so did Yao.

"The stars are bright tonight. Dance with me, da?"

 

.


	5. SuFin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He didn't know whether to ask for a hug or just hug him without warning._

He was too scared to speak. Looking at Berwald, he didn't know whether to asl for a hug or just hug him without warning.

Before he could open his mouth, arms were wrapped around Tino's waist and pulled him closer.

No need for words; subtle actions would do. ~

 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started doing Haikyuu oneshots , to y'all who are interested. They're reader-inserts, though. And i'll be adding more chappies and stuff. :)
> 
> I just began today and it was just one chapter. i'm so sorry m(_ _)m


	6. GerIta: boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veneciano does a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, everyone. It was just writer's block, that's all. How did I come up with this? -- with my very own oair of boxers~ :D

Veneciano crawled to the bed and snuggled closer to Ludwig.

The German looked down, nodded appreciatively, and gave the other a manly pat on the shoulder.

"Thank goodness you decided to sleep with boxers on instead of going commando."

 

.


	7. PruAus: reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prussia loves making faces in front of the mirror.
> 
>  
> 
> country au for no reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU DO THE SAME SHIT AS PRUSSIA DOES IN THIS STORY_

Austria woke up to the sound of someone screaming, namely Prussia himself.

The albino-haired German was making weird faces in front of the mirror. When he caught Austria's wide eyes silently asking _Wtf are you doing?!?!_ he stopped.

Only to continue doing faces after a few seconds had passed.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /raises both hands/


	8. USUK: chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolates made by Iggy.   
> Suit yourself, America.

"O-Oi, America," England stuttered and shoved a bag of chocolates to the said male's chest. "Happy valentine's." He was about to run away and hide in a hole, but America caught his wrist.

"England?"

"What do you want?"

"Did you make these chocolates?"

"Y-Yes..."

_Oh no._

 

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early valentine's to y'all~!


	9. RoChu: erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao wrote something that shouldn't be written.
> 
> highschool au

The lecture was boring as usual, so Yao decided to scribble nothingness at the back of his notebook.

It started with a few Chinese phrases, then to Hello Kitty, until:

_I. Braginskaya ♡ Y. Wang_

He quickly erased it with a correction tape with shaking fingers. 

To his horror, Ivan leaned closer and said: "What did you erase, Yao?"

"Nothing important, aru."

Ivan tilted his head. "Do you mean you and I being are not important?"

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is where i end. Again.   
> Requests are always open. :)


End file.
